1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of dental curing lights. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for use in demonstrating, evaluating, and comparing performance characteristics of one or more dental curing lights.
2. The Relevant Technology
In the field of dentistry, dental cavities or preparations are often filled and/or sealed with photosensitive dental compositions that are cured by exposure to radiant energy, such as visible light. These compositions, commonly referred to as light-curable compositions, are placed within dental cavity preparations or onto dental surfaces where they are subsequently irradiated by light. The radiated light causes photosensitive components within the compositions to initiate polymerization of polymerizable components, thereby hardening the light-curable composition within the dental cavity preparation or other dental surface.
Light-curing devices are typically configured with a light source, such as a quartz-tungsten-halogen (QTH) bulb, plasma arc light source, or light emitting diodes (LEDs). QTH bulbs are particularly useful because they generate a broad spectrum of light that can be used to cure a broad range of polymerizable compositions, although QTH bulbs generate substantial waste heat and require bulky surrounding structure to draw waste heat away from the bulb and to dissipate the waste heat. LEDs are significantly smaller, require less power, and emit less heat but only radiate light at a specific peak wavelength and a narrow range surrounding the peak wavelength. Multiple LEDs emitting at a different peak wavelength are therefore used in some cases to provide broader spectrum light. With many light-curing devices available, it can be difficult to compare and evaluate various performance characteristics of different curing lights by the naked eye.